It's never happened
by Me-Alice
Summary: "What the hell was that ?" Was the only think Linsday was able to say after Halstead kissed her. She push him away as much as possible telling him it wasn't possible, this kiss never happened and they have to stay professional. But will they we able to stay professional, because after all they both wanted this kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my second fanfic I hope you will enjoy. _**

* * *

It's been a rough and awful day for Halstead and Lindsay. They found the body of a young boy what remind Jay when he found Ben's bodies some years ago now. After that all went wrong. Halstead wasn't able to do something good, his mind was in the wrong case. Today he really screw up and he know that even more when he finally left Voight office.

"Hey..."

"Don't tried, I screw up. I let myself being distract, that's not really professional."

"It's happens to anyone. Don't blame yourself Halstead. You need a drink." She said after some second. "Come at my place." She smiled.

"I'm not sure you dad will appreciate that."

"First he's not my dad, two I do what I want in my personal time. Come on."

When they arrived at Erin's place, she take two beer and give one for her partner. They sat next to each other on the couch and remind quite. Even if it wasn't a awkward silence it will for sure turn in one of no one start talking right now. Lindsay turn her head toward her partner who was staring at the starry sky. She wanted to know what distract him so much today. Halstead is not this kind of guy who let distract himself without "a good reason".

"So maybe you can tell me what distract you so much today ?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You know it's you turn to tell me something about you." She smile at him.

"Well...I was in military before."

"Nice tried Halstead but I already know that." She said as she punch his arm with her shoulder.

"I was in Afghanistan, I was a ranger. But you know I don't really talk about that. I'm not really cool with that."

"Today it wasn't you...what happened"

"I thought about something, someone."

Lindsay put her beer on the table looking deep inside Jay's eyes. This eyes, blue like ocean, so blue that she could for sure drown in. She stare at him before grabbing his hand without take her eyes off him. They stay like that during a few minutes staring at each other lost in each other eyes without saying anything. No words were helpful. All she wanted to say passed by there eyes contact.

"You know you can tell me anything." She whispered

"I know." He replied.

Halstead turn his head toward the window admiring the beautiful and after a few second he turn his head toward his partner crossing her eyes. He take a sip of his beer without taking his eyes of her. The desire of kissing her become more intense, he wasn't even able to think rationally now he wanted to kiss her even if know how bad it was to wanted that. He slowly leaned on her and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, slowly she response to the kiss. After a few second Lindsay push him away as she suddenly gets up of her couch.

"What the hell was that ?"

"I think it's what we called a kiss."

"You can't do that." She said pointing Jay with her finger. "This kiss...it's never happened."

"Well...it's totally happen." He smile

"No...that's never happen, we never talk about that and we stay...professional." She said.

"It's not you who say _maybe one day_." Jay said with her words.

"I said maybe."

"You're crazy you know that. Why can we..."

"Because we can't."

Halstead look at her really disappointed her attitude grab his jacket as he walk toward the door and say _"It's just a kiss."_ Lindsay watch him left her apartment as she felt on her couch wondering why she tell him that. Of course it's happening and she would love to happen again but it's not right. How will she be able to look at him in the eyes and not wondering the flavor of his lips now that she taste them.

* * *

**_Leave a review to tell me you thought._**


	2. Come on soldier

When Lindsay first saw Halstead the next morning she start to avoiding him. Like every morning she take a cup of coffee and sad behind his desk drinking her coffee trying to avoiding the man that kissed her the night before. They were only the two of them in the office and no noise disturbed this awkward silence that settle between them.

"Good morning everyone." Yell Antonio as he come to the office hoping that someone answer him. But nothing, the four eyes looking at him. "What ? I'm in a good mood today."

"Not me, someone pissed me off last night." Jay said looking at his partner.

"What this person did ?" Ask Dawson as he put his jacket off.

"She...she said that's never happen but that's totally happened and..."

"Maybe she as some reason." Linsday start.

"Let me tell you that her reasons sucks."

"Good luck with that." Antonio said when he gets up his cup in his hand.

As Antonio went to the break room letting Lindsay and Halstead alone the silence settle between one more time. Jay was checking something on his computer trying to work but he could feel Erin's eyes on him. When he finally raised his eyes toward her she suddenly looked away. Halstead stare at her during a few minutes before taking his eyes of her. He was upset about last night, about her reaction...they both know there is something between them and whatever they do it will happen one day. The kiss of last night was just the beginning but of course he wouldn't thought she would had push him away saying "That's never happened.

"Something you want me to know ?" Halstead ask her without taking his eyes off his computer.

"Absolutely not. What make you think that ?"

"You stare at me." He simply answer

"Oh you wish."

"No I wish you would grown up and accept this kiss happened."

"That's never happened."

"That's totally happened, and staying professional is a...it's not a good argument you know."

"And why ?"

"Because you want more too." He said as he finally take his eyes off his computer looking at his partner deeply in the eyes.

Lindsay pursed her lips together and look away trying to convince herself she doesn't want more than just friendship. It was a lie, of course she want more, she even want more than just a simply kiss.

"What's going here ?" Ruzek ask Antonio who came holding a cup of coffee.

"Halstead is in bad mood." Erin answer. "Apparently a girl want to just be friend with him."

"But this girl want the same things than me. She's just too stubborn to admit it."

Halstead suddenly turn his toward the stairs when he heard Voight's voice. If he ever learn about this kiss he will kill him. Voight walk toward the board and in order to display some picture on it.

"This is the guy we will arrest today. Johnny Ambrose 58 year old. Johnny he's a former military who served in Afghanistan and Irak but now converted as a drug dealer. He deal bad dope since is return from war. That dope killed a young boy yesterday. Whatever happen today we arrest him and put him in jail." He stop during a few second and watch Halstead who look for some reason really confuse and affect. "Tell me, you not going to do stupid things today ?"

"No." He reply quickly.

"Good."

* * *

They were all in position waiting patiently Voight signal to go in the warehouse. As the minutes they heard his voice Halstead opened the door with his foot yelling _"Chicago PD". _Lindsay come after him but nothing. She could see Olinsky arrest someone as Ruzek punch a man on the face but her partner wasn't there.

"I saw Ambrose he treis to escape I follow him" Erin heard Halstead said on her radio.

"Where are you ?" She ask him angry.

"Behind the grey wall on the right, he left by the fire escape, I follow him."

Olinsky left the ware house with Ruzek and three dealers. Lindsay run toward the grey wall and enter in the room and take the fire escape. Far away from her she could see Halstead running after ambrose and suddenly pinned him violently to the ground. He handcuff Ambrose as Lindsay run toward them. All of sudden Halstead fall on the floor his hand on his abdomen. Erin kneeled down next to her partner as she saw a knife on Jay's abdomen. At this moment she understand that Ambrose stabbed Jay during the plating. She check Ambrose who was still on the floor before pressing one of her head around the knife afraid to take it off because the wound was to deep.

"Officer down, officer down, an ambulance his needed." Lindsay said with her radio. "Come on stay with me, I'm sure you got worse when you was in Afghanistan."

He wasn't able to talk, the blood come from his mouth flowing along his face. Jay looked at her deeply in the eyes, as she pressed her second hand against his wound. The pain make him scream to death, but she can't take off her hand.

"Come on Jay, come on soldier, stay with me."

They were looking at each other all desperately but she could see in Jay's blue eyes all the pain he felt. And slowly he start closing his eyes and opened them instantly. But after five minutes fighting the death, the tiredness and the pain, his eyes closed after looking at the sky one last time like he did in Afghanistan when he was shot in the chest end though it was the end. But maybe today it is, it's maybe is time to go. His head go on the left as Erin start to smack him.

"Come on soldier, don't live me like that." Lindsay said tears in the eyes.

* * *

**_I hope you like this second chapter, I think (I'm sure) there is some grammatical mistake but don't forget that I'm french so be lenient. :) Leave a review to tell me you thought._**


	3. Get well soldier

**_I'm really to post just now but I don't find the time to write these days. I hope you will like this chapter. Oh and I'm very, very exited about the next episode. But I really don't like that everyone his against Hasltead. At least is what we see in the promo. _**

* * *

It's been two hours since Jay got stabbed. Two hours that all the unit were waiting nervously for some news about him. _"Why does it take so long ?"_ Erin thought as she join her hands. They were seating in the waiting room. Two hours that he was in surgery, two long hours. Lindsay start to think that something bad her, Jay alway has been a strong person, she's sure he been through more powerful and painful things when he was in the military. In her mind, he can't leave, he can't die, it's just not possible. The reality take place suddenly, slapping her in the face. What if he died today ? What will happened if he just died in there. The guy survived at war in a stranger country but will die in here. For Lindsay it's not a option. He's a soldier and will be fight for life and win this fight. After a few seconds at staring the wall Erin feel a strange feeling invading her. She was scared, scared of losing him. She take her head in her hands as she closed her eyes while she thought about last night. How she push him away while she wanted the same thing than him. She reminded how she said they had to keep it professional. As the minutes passed the guilt take place in her mind, her heart, her soul. What will happened if he died today ? She will never forgive herself to push him away, to never let this happened.

"Why did I say that." She whispered to herself not accepting Antonio, who was next to her, to heard.

"Say what ?" He ask her softy.

"Jay kissed me." She whispered as she lean her head on the wall. "And I push him saying that we should stay professional while I wanted more than...I want him to be more than just my partner or my friend. I want more since a long time." A few second passed and she realize what she just say."Don't repeat that."

"I will not, promise." He smiled at her quickly.

And the minutes passed, still no news. The fear start to grown in her while she began to think that she will never see Halstead again. She will never feel his lips against hers, or losing deep inside his ocean blue eyes she love so much. He can't be dead, he cannot died. No now, not like that. He's a soldier and he will fight for life. At this moment Erin realize she was thinking the same thing that she though a few minutes ago.

"Why no one come to tell us how is he ?" Lindsay yell angry as she gets up.

"Calm down Erin." Exclaimed Voight while he walk toward her putting his hands around her shoulder. "They take they're time."

"I tried to think like that but..."

"He's gonna be fine. He's strong enough to handle that." Voight said trying to comfort her like he can, but he wasn't blind. He could see in her eyes all the fear of the idea to lose her partner. He even start to question himself if the word partner was the right word. Since days he saw what's going on between them, he saw the glance, those little smile they give to each other and suddenly nothing. Today, they were in a bad term. Whatever the reason he was able to see she regret something. But what happened ? It's been days she said there just partner but maybe she lied. Maybe her and Halstead are a thing, or maybe they just have bad fight and she regret something. For the moment it's not the right question to ask her. It's why Voight seat back on his chair waiting for some news. It's only after an hour wait that the surgeon makes his entrance. Arms across on his chest he start at the group before finally open his mouth.

"How is he ?"

"He's fine. He's gonna be fine. The knife was on his abdomen but no organ been touch, he lost a lot of blood and the wound is very deep so M. Halstead have to take some rest. He must be careful to what he does because like I say the wound was very deep, so...no sudden movements...let him take some rest and in one or two weeks he will be with working with again. Your colleague his a lucky man." The surgeon smile.

"Can we see him ?" Lindsay ask him.

"Five minutes."

Lindsay doesn't bother herself to repeat his sentence, she just shook her head as she follow the nurse to his room like the rest of the unit. When they finally arrived at his room Erin looked at her partner for some minutes before pushing the door with her both hands. He was lying on a bed, shirtless, a bandage on his abdomen. She suddenly perceived this scar on his chest.

"How you doing ?" She ask when he finally opened his eyes.

"I knew better." He whispered after a few seconds his eyes half opened.

"Well, at least your alive and plus you arrest this guy." Ruzek smiled to him. "And I'm sure Wendy will make a cake for you. You know the doc say you been lucky."

"Ha...you know what they said about Irish luck." He tried to laughs but immediately place his hand on his abdomen.

"Your Irish ?" Erin ask him surprised.

"No...at all...just my mom."

Erin looked deep inside his eyes while she sat at the edge of the bed taking his hand, she barely smile without taking his eyes of her partner. Lindsay slowly lean on him and kissed him on the forehead in front of everybody.

"Get well...soldier."

Jay looked at her walking away from him, then his eyes went to confront Voight and was surprise to see that his head didn't turn read of anger. Antonio walk toward him after Voight and the others leave reassure that he was alright. Maybe weak, face pale but alright. It's all that matter.

"When you will be better, you will explain me...you know you and Lindsay. But for the moment get well soldier." He said smiling as he said _Soldier_.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Leave a review to tell me you thought about this chapter._**


End file.
